


a little drunk on you (and high on summer time)

by karalovesallthegirls



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Poor Life Choices, designated danvers AU, regular drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karalovesallthegirls/pseuds/karalovesallthegirls
Summary: A drunk stranger crawls into Kara's car again and again.





	a little drunk on you (and high on summer time)

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have a million things to do before this but someone who bought me a lot of coffee asked me to start writing this and who am I to deny those designated desires. Much like my other stories and my life in general, there is no set limit to the chapters this world may experience.

If Alex doesn’t walk out of that house party in the next twenty seconds Kara is leaving her for dead. 

Kara knows she opened this can of worms when she insisted Alex call her any time she felt too drunk to drive, but she’s exhausted. She just wants to go to sleep but instead she’s idling outside some midtown McMansion at two in the morning after working a double shift while her sister “grabs her coat”, a task she’s been doing for at least ten minutes. 

An ache has been creeping gradually from the base of her skull into her jaw and all Kara wants is to be asleep. She leans forward to rest her forehead against the steering wheel and sighs, breathing in the conditioned air blowing from the dented vents of her hand-me-down van. _Better to pick her up from a party than bail her out of jail,_ she reminds herself.

She’s torn from her musings when the passenger door opens with a clatter. Kara doesn’t immediately open her eyes, instead allowing them a few more moments of rest while her sister haphazardly drags herself into the seat. She can hear her fumbling with an embarrassing amount of effort before finally settling, and Kara sighs at the sound of a seatbelt clicking into place.  
  
“I was about two seconds away from leaving you,” she says, looking up to meet the eyes of a stranger.  
  
They both stare at each other with equal levels of confusion.  
  
“Take me home please,” the stranger says, settling back in her seat like she’s supposed to be in Kara’s car.  
  
“What?” Kara stutters out, looking around like she’s being pranked. The girl waves a hand towards the party, her head swerving to the side a bit like it’s a little too much effort to hold up.  
  
“We gotta blow this joint,” the strange girl says in the most serious tone. Kara stares for a few beats, waiting for an elaboration, but she’s met with only steeling silence. While her hard glaring eyes never leave Kara’s, the girl does let out the tiniest, drunkest little hiccup. It would be really cute were it not coming from the stranger now hijacking her passenger seat.  
  
“Okay, buddy,” Kara says, slow and placating, “I think you’ve got the wrong car.”  
  
The stranger scoffs so hard Kara can see spit fly from her mouth.  
  
“No, this is the right car because I’m in it and we’re about to go,” she gestures forward again, “go! We gotta get outta here before he finds me.” 

  
She slumps down into the seat then, looking surreptitiously over her shoulder, and as if on cue Kara can see a man emerge from the house looking about like he’s searching. Kara can’t see much of him beyond a silhouette in the porch light but something about this makes her uneasy.  
  
“Who can’t-“ she glances down at the girl only to find her asleep with eyes closed and mouth open, snoring softly.  
  
Kara prods her gently, earning nothing more than a snort-snore combo.  
  
After a few more shakes and attempts result in nothing more than slight drooling from the unconscious stranger, Kara sits back with a resigned groan.  
  
She’s really having such a great night.  
  


* * *

 

Not even five minutes pass before Alex comes flopping into the backseat with some girl Kara doesn’t recognize, their booming voices and laughter breaking the silence Kara and her stranger had been sitting in.  
  
“Hey Kara!” Alex practically yells into her ear while falling on top of the girl with her.  
  
“Inside voices, please,” Kara says, clenching. The pain has spread up to her forehead and radiates down her spine.  
  
“Sorry,” Alex whisper-yells slowly, which is kind of an improvement, before noticing the unconscious girl in the seat. “Who’s your friend?”  
  
“I have no idea. She just climbed in, mumbled some freaky stuff, and then passed out.”  
  
Alex leans forward to get a better view.  
  
“Freaky, huh? What are you gonna do with her?” Her companion had been ignoring the conversation until now, instead pressing kisses to Alex’s neck like her baby sister isn’t two feet away, however this moment sparked her interest enough for her to say,  
  
“Just put her on the curb.”  
  
Alex at least has the decency to look annoyed at that request, shoving the girl away enough to mumble, “We can’t leave an unconscious woman on the street, Brittany.”  
  
The girl looks a little put off.  
  
“It’s Sarah,” she says, then adds, “Take her to a firehouse or, I don’t know. A church. Like you do with babies.”  
  
The two drunk girls in the back get quiet for a moment, like they’re actually considering it. Then Brittany-Sarah giggles, which Alex quickly joins, and much to Kara’s dismay they soon fall into a loud drunken roar that could wake a volcano but not this strange drooling woman seat belted in Kara’s front seat.  
  
She’s way too exhausted to deal with this, she decides, and drives them all home.  
  


* * *

  
Lena wakes up to what has to be a nightmare.  
  
Even with her eyes closed she can tell she’s somewhere new, some place she’s never been before in her life. Instead of her soft imported sheets she’s on what feels like a burlap covered rock.  
  
A bloodshot one eyed peek tells her she’s on a couch. 

She’s on a couch that she does not recognize that smells weird and it has some fluff coming out of a tear right by her face and there’s something under her arm that feels sticky. Wonderful.  
  
The last thing she remembers is doing body shots off of Veronica, and now she’s waking up on a strange couch that smells like Doritos and wet socks.

Her eyelids feel glued together with what is undoubtedly makeup and hangover gunk and it takes decided effort just to pry them both fully open. She regrets it immediately, however, when the sun blasts her with its torturous heat wave. Her mouth feels like she spent the evening sucking on a sponge.  
  
After another moment spent building her emotional fortitude Lena finally, fully opens her eyes.  
  
There’s a kid staring at her.  
  
He’s small, probably not even ten, and he’s looking at her like she just kicked his dog in the face for fun which seems a little unfair considering she only just woke up. Let her have some coffee first before hating her.

“What?” She croaks out after another few moments of the stare down. God, her throat is dry.

“You’re on my Gameboy,” he says, voice dripping in prepubescent disdain.   
  
Ah, so that’s what has been digging into her hip this whole time. She shifts and practically peels the device off her skin, grimacing at the stickiness that can’t all be her drunk sweat. He snatches it from her with a huff and sits down in a hideously green arm chair across from her. She can hear the little jingle of the device powering on, the click of his fingers on buttons. She sits up and rubs her eyes before giving the room another look.  
  
It’s modestly furnished, just the couch she apparently slept on and the kid’s chair set around a small wooden table. There’s a glass of water resting there by a bottle of store brand pain killers, and _oh there is a God._

Lena pops four of them and downs the glass in one go.  
  
“So,” she says when her voice is clear of gruff, “who are you?”  
  
The boy’s eyes jump to her for a moment before returning to his game.  
  
“Kal.”  
  
He continues to click away at his video game like her question is dumb, like she’s dumb for even asking it. It’s annoying; people don’t usually blow her off. People are usually clamoring for the chance to speak to her.  
  
“Mm. And where am I, Kal?” she says, drawing the L in his name out.  
  
“My house,” he says with a sigh. She’s a nuisance to him, it seems.  
  
She’s about ready to start cussing at this pre-teen pain when the sound of pots clattering draws her attention towards a doorway just off from her view. She glances at Kal but he’s already long moved past talking to her, so she follows the sounds of chatter and clanging to a stranger’s kitchen.

“Hey, look who’s awake! Our guest of honor.”  
  
There are three people in the kitchen - apparently they’d been there the entire time - watching her with various looks of amusement.  
  
“How do you like your eggs, Stranger Danger?” This girl she’s never seen in her life says from her spot at the stove before cracking the egg against the counter before letting it drip into the pan.  
  
Lena’s survival instincts must be delayed by hangover and hunger, because without even thinking she says “sunnyside up” and moves to sit at the shoddy dining table. The other two people - a scrawny guy and some girl she vaguely recognizes - smile at her before continuing their conversation.  
  
The strangers bustle around her chatting about their Saturday plans like her presence was in no way unusual, leaving Lena free to watch it all unfold. A plate is placed in front of her with two pancakes and two eggs on it. Lena briefly considers this may be an assassination attempt but, whatever, if they were going to hurt her they had plenty of chances. Poisoned pancakes probably isn’t the plan.

“Want something to drink other than water? We have milk and OJ,” the other girl, the one with glasses asks. She’s got a mousy appearance, Lena thinks, like she’ll shrink away if you look at her too long. Won’t maintain eye contact with her, either.  
  
“Water’s fine, thanks.”  
  
The girl smiles at her prettily, then turns to yell for Kal. The pre-teen comes crashing in like a tidal wave, nearly knocking the table over in his haste to sit down. Mousy girl reprimands him quietly before kissing him on the forehead and passing him a plate.

They all sit together, Lena and these strange people all sharing a meal while the guy regals them all with a story of his latest programming experience. Kal says how boring Winn’s stories always are and how he wants to hear about Kara’s new assignments. The man - Winn, apparently - deflates a bit but quickly passes the attention over to mousy girl - Kara.  
  
Lena tunes out of the story in favor of munching quietly on breakfast and studying the weird people sharing the table with her. Everyone laughs at something Kara says. It’s all very homey, very domestic. Lena has no idea why she’s here.  
  
“So, uh,” she starts, and everyone quiets down to let her speak, “did you people kidnap me, or-“ she lets it trail off. The other girl - now identified as Alex - snorts, turning to Kara to say,  
  
“See? I told you she wouldn’t remember.”

Kara rolls her eyes good-naturedly and tells Lena all about how she’d climbed into this stranger’s car and passed out, how Kara had been forced to carry her over her shoulder to sleep on their couch.  
  
Lena felt another little spark of a headache.  
  
“Cool, great. Never getting blackout drunk again.”  
  
Alex snorts again, says,  
  
“That’s what I always say.”  
  
Kara glares at the both of them then cuts her eyes towards Kal, who thankfully seems more interested in the Gameboy he’d brought to the table than their drunken debauchery.  
  
“That’s enough drinking talk at the table I think,” Kara says with serious finality, and Alex at least has the decency to look scolded. Lena just feels annoyed. 

“Right. Okay, well thank you for breakfast and for not murdering me, but I think it’s time I get going.”  
  
Before anyone can comment Lena is up and moving, glancing over the couch quickly to see if she’d dropped anything before stepping outside to call a Lyft.  
  
She holds the home button down and gets nothing but a dead battery flash.  
  
Great. Great!  
  
“My phone is dead,” she announces as she walks back into the kitchen where everyone still sits, seemingly unaffected by her dramatic departure. “Can I borrow someone’s charger?”  
  
They barely acknowledge her, only Kara having the decency to actually respond.  
  
“I have a charger but I don’t think it’ll work for your phone,” she says apologetically before pulling out a genuine artifact. Lena almost gasps, either in horror or amazement.  
  
“You have a _flip phone?_ Who are you people?”

Alex laughs and goes to help Kal with something, Winn vanishes into what she can only assume is his lair deeper in the house, and Kara gets up to grab her keys.  
  
“I don’t really have an answer to that, but I do have a car. Would you like _another_ ride?”  
  


* * *

  
Sitting in the passenger seat Lena can vaguely remember the night before. Not specific moments, more like the general feeling. She’d felt unsafe, she got into this car, she felt safe. Even today - mostly sober - that feeling returns.

All in all, it’s the weirdest experience she’s had in a while.  
  
The car ride is mostly silent beyond her instructions until they finally reach her street and Kara realizes.  
  
“Wait,” Kara says, incredulous, “you live at the house I picked you up from? Seriously!?”  
  
Lena shrugged.  
  
“I wanted to get away I guess. Thanks for the ride, both of them. Hopefully the next time I blackout crawl into a stranger’s car they’re as nice as you.”  
  
And she gets out with a base assumption that she will never see Kara or her strange family again, but like earlier Kara surprises her.  
  
“Wait!” Kara calls, and Lena walks back to her open window. Kara grabs a receipt and pen off the floorboard and scribbles on it before shoving it into Lena’s hands. “Look, here’s my number. Call me if you’re drunk and need a ride. Please don’t make this a habit or anything, but also please don’t get shit-faced and then pass out in a stranger’s car. That’s a very dangerous thing to do.”  
  
She’s so earnest about it, so genuine in a way Lena hasn’t encountered ever before, that Lena can’t help but tease.  
  
“It worked out this time, didn’t it?”  
  
Kara scoffs.  
  
“Yeah, because you got into _my_ car. Not everybody you meet’s gonna be like me.”  
  
Lena looks at the receipt again before sliding it into her pocket with a smile.

“I don’t think I’ll ever meet anyone quite like you, Kara. I’ll see you around.”  
  
And with that she turns and walks away.  
  


* * *

  
Lena planned to throw the number away, she really did.  
  
They live in a world of rideshares and taxis. There's no reason for her to call this total stranger to come pick her up from a bar three weeks later. Absolutely no reason.  
  
"Hello stranger," she says as introduction the second the girl picks up, "please come get me now."  
  
And surprisingly to both of them, Kara does. 


End file.
